


Say you'll haunt me

by badwolf_doctor



Series: {Known to be crazy, reckless, and wild} [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A tiny mention of Drifter as well, BEYOND LIGHT SPOILERS, For someone who is canonically terse Helios does tend to ramble, Forsaken spoilers, Gen, Helios has a lot of conflicting feelings on everything, Osiris is here briefly, Poor Helios needs a vacation and maybe a hug, Sunspot tries to be supportive, a tiny mention of 014 because it's canon, and because Helios loves his bird-gramps, because he's Helios' best friend, but sometimes you've gotta call out your Guardian over dumb stuff, loves to tease his bird-gramps that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf_doctor/pseuds/badwolf_doctor
Summary: Guardian Helios meets someone unexpected on the moon.
Series: {Known to be crazy, reckless, and wild} [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626607
Kudos: 7





	Say you'll haunt me

**Author's Note:**

> I have some _feelings_ about this reunion.

Helios saw the Acolyte before Osiris did, pulling the Ace of Spades from its holster and taking aim. Time seemed to slow down, and there was only a single thought in his head:  _ I can’t lose anyone else _ .

A moment before he could get the shot off, a blade plunged itself through the Acolyte’s chest from back to front, before it was wrenched from its body and the Acolyte was kicked off the ledge. 

Helios missed a lot of the dialogue spoken between Osiris and his savior’s Ghost because to be perfectly honest, all of the air in Helios’ lungs had rushed out of them like he’d been sucker-punched. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ or focus on anything other than the man standing next to Osiris.

The Reef was one of Helios’ least favorite places in the Milky Way, right after the Moon because seriously, fuck this place--nothing good ever happens here. However, he knew that the Reef had once been his home, and so he kept tabs on what went on there. 

A few months after the fallout from the Prison of Elders escape, rumors began circulating in the Reef of a light-bearer that called themself ‘Crow’.

Helios knew that some of Uldren’s former subordinates thought it was someone mocking their lost prince, but he thought differently. So, he had been looking for this mysterious light-bearer for a while now, trying to put the nagging feeling in the back of his mind to rest one way or the other. The man who had saved Osiris was wearing the Spider’s emblem, but there was no doubt that once this man was Uldren Sov.

  
  
  


Helios’ feelings about the whole situation were  _ conflicted _ . Objectively, it was hilarious. Uldren Sov had murdered the Hunter Vanguard and had an unyielding hatred of Guardians and now, he  _ was _ a Guardian. The Traveler either had a twisted sense of humor, or it saw something worthwhile in him. Either way, Cayde would have undoubtedly found it funny.

However, Cayde was dead now because Uldren Sov had killed him. It was a loss that still plagued Helios. Even if Uldren had been manipulated into it and therefore couldn’t  _ truly _ be held responsible, the pain of Cayde’s loss didn’t go away. Guardians were granted new beginnings when they were first rezzed, but Helios wasn’t certain he could separate this man and the one that had killed his friend.

  
  


“That’s impossible…” Sunspot muttered, focusing on the new Guardian. 

“Not impossible,” Helios responded quietly, “I heard rumors and I’ve been looking but not hard enough it seems.” Despite chasing this moment for months Helios hadn’t known how he’d feel in it. Would he finally be able to let everything go, or would that hate and anger that had taken root in him win out?

Finally looking at the light-bearer, _truly_ **looking** at him, Helios had his answer. Even from this distance, Leo could see no trace of the Awoken prince he’d come to know; all of the pain and rage once in his eyes was now gone. And the longer Helios stared, so too was his own hate and anger erased.

  
  
  


“You’re alright with this?” Sunspot asked in confusion. He couldn’t imagine what Helios was feeling at that moment. He knew how much Helios had cared for Cayde, knew how devastated Helios had been by Cayde’s death. He knew that the person Helios held most responsible for the death was himself.

Leo wouldn’t talk about it, but Sunspot knew his Guardian still woke up in the middle of the night screaming--reliving that moment over and over again. Helios was, to put in lightly,  **haunted** by both the loss of Cayde and by how far he’d gone to get revenge.

They had argued about it at the time. Sunspot had told him that Cayde wouldn’t want him to kill Uldren like that, beaten and broken and unarmed. But Petra had argued that Cayde  _ would _ have killed Uldren in either of their places. 

That, Sunspot thinks, is what made Helios pull the trigger, the broken tone of Petra’s voice. She felt guilty about Cayde and she needed closure, but Leo would never let Petra carry the guilt of killing her beloved Queen’s brother, no matter how far he’d fallen. At least, that sounded like something Helios would do.

  
  


“Whatever debt Uldren owed for Cayde’s death was paid when I put a bullet in him. Besides, he’s not Uldren.” Helios replied. 

“That’s a surprisingly healthy outlook, Leo,” Sunspot replied.

Helios shrugged, “Can’t hold him responsible for something he didn’t do. Besides, with the way he keeps showing up in my life, it seems like maybe the Traveler thinks he should be my responsibility. So, who am I to argue?”

“Usually the first person,” Sunspot replied.

Helios laughed quietly in spite of himself, “Alright, I’ll give you that one. But you know I always felt a weird connection to Uldren, and I feel like I owe him.” 

There would be others who wouldn’t be able to separate Uldren and Crow, Helios knew. He wasn’t going to make it his duty to keep Crow safe from anyone that would harm him.

  
  


“Tch, that  _ connection _ is because he pulled a knife on you at your first meeting. You have  **terrible** taste in men; I keep telling you to think with your brain and not your di…”

“Whoa! Ok buddy, you gonna continue to float there and drag me, or are we gonna go see what he wants?” Helios interjected. 

“Oh, I can do both!” Sunspot chirped happily.

Helios rolled his eyes at the Ghost.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Osiris took a half-step closer to Crow as Helios glided up to the ledge, “Keep your weapon holstered, warlock.”

“Wow Gramps, you don’t know me at all,” Helios didn’t have to feign the hurt at Osiris’ assumption, “I’m not the ‘shoot first ask question later’ type, unless it’s Drifter breaking into my apartment again, in which case, dude’s been warned repeatedly. ‘ _ What had I said about breaking into my apartment D?’,  _ I ask.  _ ‘That it was annoying but sexy as hell’ _ , he always replies. Which, yeah, I  **did** say that but the exact words I used were: ‘ _ knock it the fuck off’. _ ”

“Leo, you’ve lost your point in there somewhere,” Sunspot cut in, “Upstairs brain, remember?”

“You’re right, sorry. Back to the point, even if I  _ was _ a ‘shoot first’ type, he saved your life and I generally don’t shoot people who save people I care for,” Helios turned his attention to the unknown Ghost, “You must be Glint, right?”

“Yes, I’m Glint and this is Crow,” Glint nudged his Guardian forward. 

Crow didn’t speak and was looking at him rather strangely. Not in an ‘I remember you’ kind of way thankfully. Then Helios remembered he wasn’t wearing his helmet--he might have been the only other Awoken Crow had ever seen.

  
  


“It’s nice to meet you Crow and Glint; I’m Helios and this is Sunspot,” Helios motioned to his Ghost who gave a little bob of acknowledgment, “Thank you for saving my friend, I’m very grateful.”

  
  


“Apparently, the Spider requests my presence on the Shore,” Osiris announced.

Helios frowned, crossing his arms, “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen Gramps. Spider is an ally, but no offense,” he added in an aside to Crow, “I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. Especially not with you.” 

It was no secret that Helios was not a fan of the Spider, never had been. He hated the way Spider looked at Sunspot; it made Helios highly uncomfortable.

  
  


Osiris frowned, whether at the nickname or at Helios words, it was difficult to say. “That is not your decision to make, Guardian.”

Helios scoffed, “You have a ton of enemies Osiris; what happens if he decides handing you over to them is better money than helping us? I told you, no more dead friends on my watch,” he argued, “I’m not gonna go back to the City and tell Ikora and Saint I let you get killed.”

  
  


“Helios, I  _ need _ to do this.” Osiris insisted. 

“Sagira was my Ghost too, however briefly, so you can trust me to avenge her. You’re alone now,  _ vulnerable _ and she wouldn’t want you to get killed for her and you know it,” Helios said, his tone far softer than it had been. 

  
  


Osiris sighed, “You are right.”

Helios placed a hand on the older warlock’s shoulder, “I’ll see what the Spider wants, you go home to the City--see your protege and Saint. And Gramps,  _ please _ don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“I promise,” Osiris replied.

“Good, give Saint my love,” Osiris’ expression went from amusement to irritation so quickly that it was almost comical. “Sorry, you’re just too easy to rile up. Tell him ‘hello’ from me and ‘Spot.”

Osiris sighed heavily, muttering something under his breath that Helios was certain wasn’t complimentary.

  
  


“‘Spot, can you transmat him up to his ship?” Helios asked.

  
  


“Sure,” Sunspot floated over to Osiris, “Don’t mind him Osiris, that’s the only way he knows how to express his affection; he’s just worried about you.” Sunspot’s voice was quiet, but they were still close enough that Helios could hear them.

“I know; look after him, would you?” Osiris asked.

  
  


“Always,” Sunspot promised. And with that, Osiris was gone.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Satisfied that his friend was safe, Helios turned his attention back to Crow. 

“Hi,” he said with a grin, “You’re not gonna try to kill me, are you?”

  
  


“No,” Crow replied in confusion. 

  
  


“Good, because that would make things awkward,” Helios replied.

  
  


“Do you always ask people you’ve just met if they’re going to kill you?” Crow asked.

Helios shrugged, “I’ve pissed off A LOT of people in the time I’ve been a Guardian, I can’t keep track of them all. People have two reactions to that question, ‘ _ why are you asking me that’ _ which is confusion, like you. Or  _ ‘how dare you ask me that’ _ which is anger and I find that anger usually means it’s true. People with the first reaction, I can trust; people with the second, I can’t. Saves time.”

“You’re very odd,” Crow commented. 

  
  
  


“I know who you are--they call you the Young Wolf.” Ghost emotions could be difficult to read, especially if it was someone else’s Ghost, but Helios could swear Glint was glaring at him--his tone was certainly accusatory. 

That made Helios wonder if that meant Glint knew who his Guardian once was, and what Helios had done to him.

  
  


“Just Helios is fine, never cared for the titles,” Helios cut in, “Actually, you can call me Leo if you’d like, that’s what my friends call me.”

  
  


“Are we friends then?” Crow asked, traces of amusement in his eyes and on his face. 

“I’d like to be,” Helios replied honestly.

  
  


“I’d like that,” Crow said, “I haven’t met many other Light-bearers, and even fewer Awoken.”

  
  
  


Before Helios had a chance to respond, Glint nudged Crow.

  
  


“We need to return to the Shore.”

  
  


“Sunspot and I will meet you there,” Helios promised.

  
  
  
  


Once back within the confines of his ship, Helios let out a sigh.

“Are you ok with this?” Sunspot asked in concern.

“You know, I waffled back and forth about it earlier, but I think I am. It’s a new beginning. He deserves one and maybe I do too.” Helios answered.

  
  


“Oh, I meant about going to the Tangled Shore--I know how much you hate it there,” Sunspot teased, “But I’m glad you’re alright with him too.” 

Sunspot affectionately bumped against Helios’ shoulder and the Guardian smiled fondly back at his constant companion.

“Alright buddy, let’s go meet our new friend on the Shore,” Helios said, setting a course for the Tangled Shore, feeling somehow lighter than he had earlier.


End file.
